


The Day It Rained Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy from England finds out what really happened to America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day It Rained Fire

Prologue  
Lawrenceville, Georgia

“Oh my god! Did you see her post last night?”Brianna says to her phone as she pushes her son, Brian, in his stroller.

“Ma! I wanna play.”Brian says pointing to the park they passed.

“OK,squirt,”Brianna says and she proceeds to unbuckle his straps.

He gleefully runs toward the park. Brianna turns her attention back to her phone, looking at Brian in the corner of her eye.

“Girl, I’m back. Like I was saying she had posted tha-”

Brianna’s words are drowned out by a tremendous roar. She looks up and sees planes flying above them. In seconds the planes seem to swallow up the sun casting the park in their dark shadow. Brian runs to his mother terrified. He trips over and tree root and falls on the ground crying. Brianna rushes to him but that’s when the planes drop the bombs. She’s knocked to the ground and as she dies she hears the agonized cries of her 2 year old son.


End file.
